1. Field
A polymeric dielectric, a method of manufacturing the same, a composition for a polymeric dielectric, an electronic device, and a thin film transistor are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent development of portable and smart electronics has changed the way humans interact and communicate with electronic devices. For example, intimate contact between humans and electronic devices has continuously been improving, with anticipation that, in the near future, wearable electronic devices may act as a second skin for humans to interact and communicate with other humans and electronics for various applications.
As a result, deformable electronic materials (e.g., polymer semiconductor materials) that can be stretched similarly to human skin and are able to endure various human motions is an expanding field that has attracted increasing attention.